What's it like?
by charz.the.manga.alchemist
Summary: The Tucker family move into a big house, and Nina meets a new friend. The thing is, he's a ghost. What will happen when Nina askes what it's like to be where he's from? Better than it sounds. Nina's parents are together and Ed's a five year old ghost.


**Hello peoples! I'm back to the Urban Legends again for a little while, then it's back to AGC (Adventures of a Girl and a Chimera).  
This story is about the legend "What's it like in Heaven?". It's only a dew paragraphs, but I somehow turned it into a big-ish one-shot story! GO ME! lolz.**

**R&R or the little ghost will take you DOWN!**

* * *

The Tucker family were thrilled to move in to such a big house, at such a low price. Although, Helen Tucker wasn't so sure about the place.  
A few months after they moved in, the feeling Helen had was gone. So, she went out and got a giant, fluffy white dog for hre daughter, Nina's birthday. Helen thought it'd give Nina some company.

It seemed Nina didn't need a companion. She told her parents that she'd met a little boy, about her age. His name was Ed and he was a ghost that used to live there. He'd talk to Nina when she was in her bedroom or when her parents weren't looking.

Shou and Helen Tucker often heard Nina talking to Ed, and him talking back. Ed would usually talk about his life with his family before he died. Sometimes, he'd talk about his latest visits to his brother, Al.  
"I've told Al about you, Nina. He said he'd like to meet you." Ed told Nina with a smile.  
"That sounds good." Nina replied with a sigh.

As months went by, Ed and Nina would talk more and more, but only in Nina's room. When Ed came, he'd always want to play with her. But Helen and Shou didn't hear all of their conversations. When Nina started saying... 'colourful' words, they thought she picked it up at daycare or something. But when she said 'bastard' in front of her mother, Helen said something to her.  
"Nina! Where do you pick up such language?" Helen scolded.  
"Ed told it to me, mommy. He said that's what his daddy is, and some other words, too." Nina innocently replied.  
That afternoon, Shou went out to buy a baby moniter, so they could hear what Nina and Ed talked about. They put it in her room that night.

When Shou and Helen were about to go to sleep, they heard something from the moniter. 'Ed must've come to say hello' Helen thought. This is the conversation Nina and Ed were having.

"Ed? Where are you from? Are you from Heaven?" Nina questioned.  
Ed replied "I'm not from Heaven, I'm from a place called 'The Gate"  
"Oh, ok." Nina sighed. "What's it like there"  
There was a long silence.  
"I can't say. Do you want to play instead?" Ed said, avoiding the question.  
"Not really, Ed. How do you get there?" Nina questioned again.  
More silence.  
"Do you remember that thing we talked about? Alchemy?" Ed said. Nina must've nodded, because Ed continued.  
"Well, you must've practiced and attempted it at least once." Ed explianed.  
"Will you teach me?" Came the almost immediate question from Nina.  
There was a pause, then Ed replied "I'd love to"  
There was a rustling of papers, then a pen scratching on paper.  
"This is called an Array." Ed explained. "It lets you turn one thing into another"  
For the next hour, there was more pen scratching, the occasional _whoosh!_ sound, and flashes of blue light comming from under Nina's door.

The two were using Alchemy, much to the parent's dismay. That's when the next interesting conversation came up between the kids.  
"Hey Ed? When can Isee the Gate?" Nina interupted Ed's speech impatiently.  
"Well, if you want to see it that badly, I can show you now." Ed replied to an excited Nina.  
"Really? You mean it? I'd love to"  
There was a loud creak of a window being opened.  
"Wow. I can see daddy's work from here!" Nina said in awe.  
"The only way for me to see Al again is if I bring a mew friend with me. But don't worry," Ed stated happily. "You and Al will get along great"  
There was another creak as someone stepped onto the window ledge.  
"This is how my bastar father showed me the Gate. Are you sure you still want to go? Once you get there, you can't come back." Ed reminded Nina.  
There was a louder creak from the old window as another person stepped onto the window ledge.  
"That's ok." Said Nina. "I really wanna meet your brother. He sounds really nice."

Nina's parents rushed outside as they figured out what's happening. While they ran out to the yard, Ed and Nina continued to talk.  
""Ok then, Nina. Lets go. When we get there, we can visit your Granma. She said she's looking forward to meeting you!" Ed happily said, preparing to 'leave.  
"Yay! I get to meet Granma!" Nina said happily to herself.  
"Let's go together, ok?" Ed asked as they counted together.  
"3... 2... 1"  
Helen screamed as as she saw her baby and a young boy hit the snowy ground with a sickening _thud_.

Nina awoke to find herself standing in front of a giant black door, and Ed standing beside her, smiling. He took her hand and led her towards the towering doors.  
"Ed? I'm scared..." whispered Nina.  
Ed turned to her, smiling. "Don't be. We're here now. This is the Gate"  
He walked up to the Gate and banged on the doors, yelling "Open up, Alphonse! I brought a new friend, so come and say hi"  
The doors opened slowly, revealing hundreds of purple eyes, staring at the pair. Suddenly, long, black hands reached out, grabbed a screaming Nina and pulled her in, closing the doors behind her. Ed just stood there, by himself. He turned and started walking into the white nothingness.  
"Don't worry, Al." Ed said to himself. "I'll get you enough souls to have a body again, just you wait. Only a few left to go." He then faded away to return to Earth, trying to collect the rest of the souls he needs.

If a little boy with short blonde hair and golden eyes, about the age of 5, appears before you, it's ok to be his friend. Just don't ask him to show you the Gate...

**The End.**

* * *

**-sniff- Poor Nina! Poor Al! EVIL ED! MUA HA HA HA HA!!! -ahem-**


End file.
